


take shelter

by melones (huntressed)



Category: ASTRO (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The softest thing I've ever written, but like you're not special, eunwoo's smitten, i'm smitten with jinsoul too, the waiting shed of love, they meet in the waiting shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/melones
Summary: Eunwoo doesn't like the rain. Jinsoul loves it.





	take shelter

**Author's Note:**

> while lipsoul has always been my fav jinsoul ship, this ship came from multiple experiences with original characters with the likeness of jinsoul and cha eunwoo. it kind of made me fond of those two tbh. 
> 
> inspired by annaabolaart's [drawing](https://www.instagram.com/p/BpUiGIrl6no/)

**JINSOUL LOVES THE RAIN,** but too much cold and showering in the rain water almost, always gives her colds and a fever that would take two days to sweat and rest out. Even if she loves the rain so much, she knows she can never have too much for it. Hence the reason why she settles for just waiting under the waiting shed and watching the rain, waiting for it to pass. 

Eunwoo can never go anywhere without an umbrella. It’s been raining a lot and there’s way too many valuable school papers in his bag for him to allow it to get wet. He hates the rain, and he doesn’t really have any reason to try and find solace within the rain. Except perhaps the girl with the bleached blonde hair whom he always finds in the waiting shed whenever it’s raining. 

\ 

**HE FINDS HER IN THE WAITING SHED** after the math exam that made his head ache and made him rethink if it’s time for him to finally reconsider what he wants for college. She’s sitting by the waiting shed with a smile on her lips, looking at the raindrops as they fall off the shed’s roof. He takes shelter in the waiting shed, waiting for rain to pass as it has gotten too strong for him to even try and walk through it all the way to his house. 

It’s like she’s living in a completely different universe that’s only parallel to his, because she doesn’t even notice his presence in the same small piece of shelter with her. He observes her, looking at her with curiosity and awe. 

The rain finally lightens up and Eunwoo decides that it’s time for him to go home. The girl in the shed though stays there, still looking up at the sky and touching the edge of her white converses on a puddle. 

\ 

**JINSOUL.** He learns her name from Haseul, their class president. Coincidentally, she’s Haseul’s friend too. The only reason why he never noticed her around is the fact that he prefers to eat his lunch in the courtyard with Mingyu, and not the cafeteria. 

“Why are you asking about her?” Haseul asks him, her eyebrow is raised and Eunwoo tries his best not to make it seem like he’s interested in her friend. (He is though, albeit not in the way that Haseul is probably assuming.) 

“Nothing. I just saw her in the waiting shed the other day, that’s all.” He shrugs. 

“Everyone sees her in the waiting shed.” Haseul laughs with a fond crinkle in her eyes as she shakes her head before walking away from Eunwoo. 

_ Jinsoul. _ He tests her name on his lips.  _ Jinsoul.  _ He says it again one more time.  _ Jinsoul.  _ A beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl. 

\ 

**HE NOTICES HER EVERYWHERE NOW.** In the library when he’s trying to force Mingyu into studying, in the courtyard during mornings when the smell of grass and morning dew is the first thing that wafts up their noises, in her classroom when he’s on homework duty and she’s sitting next to Sooyoung laughing her heart out. 

Their interactions though, are minimal at most. In fact, he thinks he’s never really interacted with her at all. The most he’s gotten out of Jinsoul was when Haseul brought her over to their classroom during lunch and Jinsoul had been looking at the comic book on Eunwoo’s desk. 

“I love Justice League Dark,” He remembers her telling him as soon as he woke up from his lunchtime slumber. 

He’s still too sleepy to comprehend what just happened back then, but if she told him that while he’s fully awake and not just fresh from a twenty-minute-nap, he would have told her all about the other comics he reads. 

But since his head is too sleepy to even understand anything, he just smiles at her. 

Jinsoul smiles back before heading to Haseul and it’s the brightest and the most delicate smile he’s ever seen. 

\ 

**HE FINDS HIMSELF IN THE WAITING SHED EVERY TIME IT RAINS.** Even though it’s only a slight drizzle, he finds her there with the same awed look on her face as she watches the water fall to the ground. Eunwoo still hates the rain, but somehow, he feels at ease sitting in silence in the waiting shed with her. 

Before she leaves, she would always smile at him. 

He never left before she did. 

\ 

**JINSOUL IS STUDYING WHEN HE FINDS HER IN THE WAITING SHED.** She’s not looking at the canopy, her eyes are completely focused on her math book in front of her instead. Her forehead is all scrunched up and it takes Eunwoo a few moments before he realizes that he’s still out in the rain with his umbrella barely even covering his backpack. 

He immediately steps into the shed when he feels the water running on his back. 

“Shit.” He says softly - though not soft enough for her to not hear - as he opens his bag. 

“Is everything okay?” He hears her clearly, even with the sound of the rain falling on the waiting shed. 

“I think water got into a few of my notes.” He opens his bag to find that, yes, water indeed got into his notes. It’s the good ones too, the one where he asked the helped of his younger sister Yeojin to do. 

Jinsoul takes the papers into her hand and takes a look at each of them before opening her bag and giving him her binder notebook, “You can have mine, I’ll dry yours and give them to you tomorrow.” 

Oh shit. She’s kind too. He feels his heart beating a bit faster than usual. 

“No it’s okay, Jinsoul. You don’t have to.” But he’s wishing that she does. 

“Haseul told me there might be a surprise quiz for you guys tomorrow. You need it more than I do, for tonight at least.” She smiles at him, and it’s so bright that he feels himself getting drawn even more towards Jinsoul. 

“Are you usually this kind?” He asks her jokingly, Jinsoul laughs and he realizes that he wants to make her laugh all the time. 

\ 

**SHE IS RIGHT.** His professor had scheduled a pop quiz and he’s so glad that his notes got wet and he had a chance to talk to Jinsoul  _ and  _ find out about the pop quiz. Maybe this is the universe telling him that maybe the rain is not so bad, or that maybe a certain someone who loves the rain is going to make his life bearable. 

He thanks her in the waiting shed and she gives him his notes back. It looks the same as it was before it got wet, much to his confusion. 

“I used a 3D printer to recreate the way it looked before and edited the scans to be without water droplets.” She shrugs like it’s no big deal that she did him a huge favor like that. 

Eunwoo feels his face turning red. 

“Jinsoul you didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to, Eunwoo.” She smiles at him and leaves as soon as the rain stops. She leaves Eunwoo in a state of shock, and maybe she leaves him smitten too. 

\ 

**THEY GREET EACH OTHER IN THE HALLWAYS,** and eat lunch together when Jinsoul asks him. It makes Eunwoo feel as though he’s important to her already, even though he’s probably just a fleeting presence in her short high school life. 

“You haven’t told me yet about what you’re aiming for in college.” Jinsoul asks with a mouthful of cheese buns. 

“I think I’m going to become a structural engineer.” He responds, sounding quite sure but at the same time not. 

She hums in response and takes a few seconds before she finally speaks up again, “I’m going to become a marine biologist.” She tells him proudly with a huge smile on her face. 

“I’ll make sure to build you a house by the sea.” He smiles, and it feels like a promise. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Eunwoo-nie.” 

\ 

**IT’S RAINING HEAVILY AND BOTH HE AND JINSOUL ARE STRANDED.** Eunwoo has his umbrella, but it’s literally a thunderstorm. For the first time in a long time, he feels his dislike for the rain coming back to him. But even with the loud rumble of thunder and streaks of lightning, Jinsoul still looks at the grey and rainy sky with a look of wonder. 

“Why do you love the rain so much, Soul?” He calls her  _ Soul  _ now because it’s fitting. She’s a person with a bright soul and heart, and he’s never thought of a nickname more fitting than that. 

He expects her to say something poetic about her love for the rain, but she shrugs and says:  _ I think the rain is pretty.  _

It’s so very her though, because she’s simple, but not in the way one would expect. She’s simple in the way that she doesn’t overcomplicate things, and that she lives in the moment. She doesn’t have delusions of grandeur about her life, just quietly reaching out for her dreams, and she doesn’t make unnecessary noises about her steps toward her dreams too. 

Jinsoul is Jinsoul, and he couldn’t think of anything that could possibly change his mind about her and how beautiful she is. 

“You’re prettier.” He tells her in a spur of the moment kind of way, and he doesn’t even realize that he’s done it until she smiles at him and tells him that he thinks way too much of her. 

Eunwoo feels himself flush, but he smiles at her too anyway because a smile from her should always be returned. 

The rain stops and Jinsoul tells him that maybe he should walk her home. 

He holds her hand and she hugs him under the orange glow of the street light right before she enters her house. 

Eunwoo doesn’t hate the rain anymore. 


End file.
